Suicide Squad: the Suicide Games
by FosterStinson
Summary: When the directors of A.R.G.U.S. get together to solve the problem of super-criminals, they decide to take 42 of them and put them in an arena to fight to the death.
1. The Meeting

"We need to discuss the growing number of super-criminals in our world." Proposed Maxwell Lord.

"What about it, Lord?" asked an uninterested Amanda Waller.

"It's a problem we've been attempting to deal with for a long time, and although we don't like working with the Justice League, they have recently apprehended a large amount of criminals who are extremely deadly. We need to acknowledge this." urged Lord.

"I honestly don't see why." Responded Isabel Rochev. "Most of them are locked up as we speak."

"That's the problem. We're putting them all together, there's simply too many of them! Something needs to be done to wipe them out!" this raised eyebrows. Amanda Waller, Isabel Rochev, Wade Eiling, Emil Hamilton, and Hugo Strange all leaned towards Lord with interest.

"Go on." Urged Strange.

"What? I'm just saying we need to do something, I'm not saying I have an idea."

"But it does give me one." Said Eiling. "We could take these criminals, at least some of the most dangerous ones, and put them in some sort of an arena together, where they can all take each other out."

"A similar idea to Arkham City, but much more forward. We put these criminals into an arena and only one comes out." Said Strange, warming up to the idea.

"Now, hold on. Only one? Look I know that sounds odd, me trying to raise the numbers, but if all these criminals vanished the League would notice, and they wouldn't be too far off from discovering us, and-" began Lord, but he was interrupted.

"I know what to do." Said Hamilton. Everyone looked at him. "I shall look over the list of inmates at both Belle Reve and Arkham Asylum, and I will compile a list of 42 criminals. Each of us will choose seven to be on a team of our own making, and we pit them all against each other. Once only one team has surviving members left, no matter how many, they will be set free."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"I love it!" shouted Eiling, slamming his fist on the table. "Hamilton, you get to work on that list, Rochev and I can head down to the tech department to get to work on the arena."

"Strange, use some of your pull at Arkham to get out the candidates that reside there, and once Hamilton has the list ready, we will stage a break out at Belle Reve so that only our choices will make it out, and they will immediately be taken into our custody." Ordered Waller. "Everyone move out."

 _The next day…_

"Hamilton, I trust you have the roster?" asked Waller.

"Indeed I do, here are our options." He said pressing a few buttons on the holo-table, pulling up 42 mugshots. There was a large variety of faces on the board, ranging all the way from Killer Croc to Reverse-Flash to Deathstroke. "To make this work, each of us will rank the criminals in order of who we want most on our team, and we will come back tomorrow to choose teams."

"And in that time the arena should be completely ready. There's a large variety of weapons and areas available inside, thanks to the Apokoliptian tech we acquired after Darkseid's last invasion." Said Rochev. With that, they all took their lists to head off and compile their top choices.


	2. The Selection Process

"I trust everyone has their lists ready." Said Hamilton, who was met with nods and grunts from everyone else. "Good, we will go around the table, starting with Director Waller, going to General Eiling, to me, to Dr. Strange, to Lord, to Ms. Rochev. Once someone has been chosen, they cannot be unchosen, and everyone else must cross them off of their list, no matter how high they were ranked. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. One last thing, a lot of the candidates are more powerful than others, so a lot of them will be implanted with nanotech that will make things a little more… even. Now, to get started." Hamilton pulled up a hologram screen that they could all face, with each of their names written up at the top, and seven empty slots under each name, where their team's mugshots would go.

"Ms. Waller, you're first."

"I choose Deathstroke." She said.

 _Dammit!_ Thought Rochev. He was her first choice as well. She scratched him off as his mugshot went under Waller's name.

"General."

"I want the Reverse-Flash. He and I have got a long history together, and I want to see him suffer in there!"

"General, I assume you're aware that we are _rooting_ for our own team, correct?" asked a cautious Hamilton.

"I know, I know, but that doesn't mean I don't want them to take a few good hits in the process! I also want to see the look on his face when he finds out he'll be working for me." Said a smug Eiling as Eobard Thawne's mugshot went under his name.

"Very well. I choose Black Manta." Said Hamilton, as he put David Everhart's mugshot under his own name. "Doctor Strange."

"Bane." He responded, simply. This got a lot of frustrated looks from everyone else. He was a popular choice, but his mugshot went under Strange's name.

"Alright, alright, my turn!" said an excited Maxwell Lord. "I choose Deadshot!"

 _Shit!_ Thought Rochev as she scratched off her second choice.

"Ms. Rochev." Said Hamilton, with a subtle hint of disdain in his voice.

"Well, since I, of course, end up being the only one whose first _and_ second choices were chosen, I will go with Mirror Master." Hamilton smirked as he put Evan McCulloch's mugshot under Rochev's name.

"Going around again, Ms. Waller."

"I'll be forced to resort to my fourth, as my second and third were already chosen," she said, shooting a glance at Rochev, who rolled her eyes. "Give me Sportsmaster." Lawrence Crock's mugshot went beneath Deathstroke's.

"Genera-"

"Grodd." He said, interrupting Hamilton.

"Someone else you'd like to see suffer?" asked Hamilton rhetorically, shooting a look at Eiling, who just shrugged.

"I will go with Metallo." He said, adding John Corben's mugshot beneath Black Manta's.

"Give me the Riddler." Said Strange, which got a few weird looks from everyone else. Most of them only had combat on their minds, but Strange was one to consider behind the scenes as well, something the Riddler was perfect for.

"Alright then, I want Captain Boomerang!" said Lord excitedly.

"Give me Black Spider." Said Rochev, already resorting to her seventh choice.

"For my third team member, I want Killer Frost." Said Waller.

"Plastique. I was her superior officer-" began Eiling, before Hamilton interrupted a story they'd all heard before. Bette Sans Souci was placed beneath Gorilla Grodd.

"Anyways, I will take Volcana." Said Hamilton.

"Harley Quinn." Said Strange. He was choosing a lot of villains that had been ranked relatively low on everyone else's lists.

"Okay, um, give me Captain Cold!" said Lord as Leonard Snart was added to his roster.

"Multiplex." Said an increasingly irritated Isabel Rochev, having just chosen her ninth choice for her third team member.

"I want King Shark." Said Waller.

"Dammit Waller! You broke my perfect streak!" said Eiling, clearly not actually angry with her. He viewed this whole thing as a friendly game, which he was getting very into. "Since I can't have Shark, Hamilton, give me Parasite!"

Joshua Michael Allen's mugshot was added fourth under Eiling's name.

"I will take Girder for myself." Said Hamilton, adding Tony Woodward to his own list.

"Doctor Strange?" asked Hamilton, already knowing he will choose someone from Batman's rogues gallery. To no one's surprise he said…

"Poison Ivy."

"Okay, okay, let me see…" said Lord, looking down at his list. Much like Eiling, he was getting pretty into this "game". "Give me Count Vertigo!" he said as Werner Zytle's mugshot was placed beneath Leonard Snart's.

"Finally, I get two choices in a row. Hamilton, give me Slipknot." Said a less irritated Rochev as Christopher Weiss was added to her roster.

"I would like to add the Cheetah to my roster." Said Waller, kindly. She seemed to be one of the few board members who actually respected Hamilton and treated him as such.

"Alright, I want David Cain! I was beginning to worry I'd lose him!" said Eiling.

"I'll give myself Ocean Master." Said Hamilton.

"Manta and Ocean Master? Not much variety there, Hamilton." Said Lord.

"Similarities can be very useful when it comes to fighting to the death, Lord." He responded angrily. Lord then raised his arms in defeat as it went over to Strange.

"I will take Killer Croc." Waylon Jones was added to the strictly Batman villain roster.

"Alright, could I get Copperhead?" said Lord. "Can I also say, that I'm on a roll? I just got all my top five choices." Boasted Lord, never taking his eyes away from Isabel's.

"So have I." responded a monotonous Strange, staring at him, causing him to become uncomfortable.

"Anyways," said Rochev, changing the subject. "Hamilton, give me Pied Piper." She tried to make it seem as if she was happy to end up with him, but in reality he was her sixteenth choice.

"Ms. Waller, your sixth choice." Said Hamilton.

"I'm honestly surprised no one else has chosen him yet, but give me Weather Wizard." She said, smirking. She was feeling very proud of her team.

"General."

"Let's see, next I've got… ah! Man-Bat!"

"No!" shouted Strange, pounding his fist on the table, earning startled looks from everyone else. He then took a deep breath and patted down the hair on the back of his head and cleared his throat. "My apologies, it's just that Mr. Langstrom was very high up on my list. Moving on."

It was silent for a few more seconds before Hamilton gave himself Firefly, who was ranked #25 on his list. But he wasn't willing to complain about it like Rochev.

Strange then chose the Scarecrow, who was ranked just above Man-Bat, who he wouldn't be getting.

"Well, damn. My streak is broken, by quite a large chunk, actually. Well, I guess I'll go with Ragdoll." Said Lord, resorting to his twentieth choice.

"Oh, poor baby. Give me Heatwave." Said Rochev.

"Alright, only six candidates remain, Two-Face, Electrocutioner, Shrapnel, Trickster, Bronze Tiger, and El Diablo. Ms. Waller, who will you choose?"

"I'll take El Diablo." She said, finalizing her team's roster.

"Alright Hamilton, I will take Shrapnel." Said Eiling, choosing his 32nd choice.

"Very well. I will choose Bronze Tiger as my seventh and final member." Said Hamilton, adding Ben Turner's mugshot to his list.

"I will take Two-Face." Said Strange, still angry that he was forced to resort to his eighth choice, not getting Man-Bat.

"Alright, give me Trickster!" said Lord, excited to see his completed roster.

"Of course. Of course I'm left with the Electrocutioner! Well, at least he wasn't my last choice." Said Rochev.

"Yeah? What was he?" asked a smug Lord.

She looked away and hesitated. "Second to last." He was just above Metallo on her list.

"Alright, these are our final rosters. We have Deathstroke, Sportsmaster, Killer Frost, King Shark, Cheetah, Weather Wizard, and El Diablo fighting for Director Waller. Reverse-Flash, Gorilla Grodd, Plastique, Parasite, David Cain, Man-Bat, and Shrapnel fighting for General Eiling. Black Manta, Metallo, Volcana, Girder, Ocean Master, Firefly, and Bronze Tiger fighting for me. Bane, Riddler, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, and Two-Face are fighting for Dr. Strange. Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, Count Vertigo, Copperhead, Ragdoll, and Trickster are fighting for Lord. Lastly, we have Mirror Master, Black Spider, Multiplex, Slipknot, Pied Piper, Heatwave, and Electrocutioner fighting for Rochev."

They were all impressive teams. This was anyone's game.

"Amazing! I just got word from the tech department, the arena should be ready in just under eight hours." Said Eiling.

"Perfect. Strange, in that time pull your entire team, as well as any others from Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile, we will get started on the breakout at Belle Reve." Said Waller, adjourning the meeting.


	3. The Breakout

No one, not even the prisoners, was expecting the breakout. A sudden explosion in the boiler room of Belle Reve, then another in the laundry room adjoining the male and female wings, and then the necessary cells opened. Deathstroke, Reverse-Flash, Black Manta, Deadshot, Mirror Master, Sportsmaster, Gorilla Grodd, Metallo, Captain Boomerang, Black Spider, Killer Frost, Plastique, Volcana, Captain Cold, Multiplex, King Shark, Parasite, Girder, Count Vertigo, Slipknot, Cheetah, David Cain, Ocean Master, Copperhead, Pied Piper, Weather Wizard, Ragdoll, Heatwave, El Diablo, Shrapnel, Bronze Tiger, Trickster, and Electrocutioner all had their cells "shook" open by the explosions. Some wandered out cautiously, some went running as fast as they could. A lot of guards were killed in the commotion, and a lot of other prisoners were shouting and begging to be let out, but no one paid them any attention. As soon as they got outside of Belle Reve's walls, they were tranqued and loaded into a van to be driven away. Eventually, all of them had been apprehended and were on their way to the arena, as well as the Arkham Asylum patients Strange had pulled out with little question.

When all 42 villains were in the same place, A.R.G.U.S. agents began loading them into the six metal rectangular crates, separated by team. They all knew where to place them, as the Suicide Games had been largely advertised by the board of directors, and most all of A.R.G.U.S. was looking forward to watching it. Certain agents, like Rick Flag and Steve Trevor, were away and hadn't yet been informed, but one would assume they wouldn't approve.

Once all the crates were loaded, they were transferred into a boom tube which took them to the arena, where they were levitated 900 feet above the ground. Slowly, each villain began waking up. They all found themselves in full costume, but all unarmed. Holograms of Waller, Eiling, Hamilton, Strange, Lord, and Rochev appeared in their team's corresponding crate once everyone was awake.

"Hello. My name is Amanda Waller."

"My name is General Wade Eiling."

"I am Emil Hamilton."

"You all know who I am."

"Hey, I'm Maxwell Lord."

"My name is Isabel Rochev."

"There are 35 other criminals in other crates who are being informed to kill you. But your goal is to kill them first." Waller began explaining, as the others did as well, in their own way. "Located in the middle of the drop zone is a large cornucopia consisting of all the necessary weapons to many of your own namesakes, as well as a few added bonuses. The arena you are in is set in a pocket dimension using Apokoliptian technology, and you will find many surprises in here. It's unlikely that all of you will survive, but once only one team remains with surviving members, the game is over. The survivors will have their criminal records wiped clean. Your crates will open as a countdown begins, and as soon as it reaches zero the games begin. Step out before zero, and you die. Now you're about to be dropped 900 feet, so I'd strap in." she concluded, her hologram fading away. Deathstroke and Sportsmaster each calmly strapped themselves in as the rest of their team scrambled to do it. One by one, the other directors finished explaining as their teams strapped in. Time ticked by until, with no warning, the crates began dropping.

There was a lot of screaming. No one knew when they were going to land, but every single one of them wanted it to stop. A lot of them had the thought that they would die on impact, but impact never came. All of the crates began slowing down, levitating a few inches above the ground before dropping and everyone had their straps removed as the crates opened. Everyone ran towards the edge of their crate but no one stepped out.

 _30_

 _29_

 _28_

 _27_

 _26_

 _25_

Everyone was looking around at the other crates. A lot of them got pretty nervous when they saw their competition, and a lot of them got really comfortable with their chances.

 _15_

 _14_

 _13_

 _12_

 _11_

 _10_

The suspense was numbing.

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

"Let the Suicide Games begin."


	4. Let the Games Begin

The first person to move when the countdown hit zero was Reverse-Flash, but he instantly regretted it. He tried going at his top speed, but a micro-chip in his neck instantly zapped him, causing him to fall to the ground. This was one of Hamilton's precautions to make the game a little more even. As he was on the ground shaking, everyone else was rushing towards the cornucopia to get their weapons.

Captain Boomerang and Captain Cold were some of the first two to reach it, and they each quickly found their namesake weapon as everyone else was brawling around them. Boomerang grabbed one of his and quickly surveyed the scene, his eyes landing on Shrapnel, who was running up behind Deadshot. Boomerang hated saving Deadshot's life, but they _were_ on the same team. He threw the Boomerang and it instantly lodged itself into a chink in Shrapnel's body. He quickly looked down and grabbed it, but then it exploded, instantly killing him.

"Haha! Yes! First kill!" celebrated Boomerang, completely oblivious to Bronze Tiger sneaking up behind him. Luckily, Cold saw it and froze Tiger, killing him. Boomerang looked back and gulped. "Um, thanks mate."

"I've got you, Boomer. You and me, we're getting' out of here together. Come on, let's get our team together and get out of here!" said Cold, as they rendezvoused with Deadshot and ran away, turning back to survey the scene, still only Shrapnel and Bronze Tiger were dead. They were looking for their other team members.

Reverse-Flash's micro-chip finally stopped zapping him, and in the blink of an eye, he had killed both Trickster and Firefly, who were fighting each other right over his body. Trickster had his neck snapped and Firefly had his heart ripped out, and in the next second Eiling's entire team was gone.

"Alright, Trickster's dead, but we still need Copperhead, Vertigo, and Ragdoll before we can get out of here." Said Deadshot. Copperhead was already running up towards them, but Ragdoll was nowhere to be seen, and Vertigo was currently attacked Sportsmaster.

"Oh god…" he muttered, about to throw up, but he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Vertigo, but his gun was shot by Deadshot, causing Vertigo to look over at him.

"Get a move on!"

"Do not give me orders!" he said before running over to them.

"Now where the hell is Ragdoll?" asked Deadshot, annoyed, looking over the battlefield, which was already dispersing. Ragdoll was inside the cornucopia, trying to load up with as many weapons as he could, but he didn't hear Deathstroke sneaking up behind him. As soon as he did, it was too late, as there was a sword through his chest.

"Screw Ragdoll! We're all here, let's get a move on!" shouted Boomerang. Reluctantly, Deadshot agreed and the five remaining members of Lord's team ran off.

The only team remaining at the cornucopia was Waller's team, who hadn't suffered any casualties. There was still quite a lot of weapons left in the cornucopia, and Waller's team decided to make it their home base.

So far only five of the contestants were dead. Everyone watching was expecting more, but no one was really disappointed. There was a lot more to come.

"Alright everyone, gather around." said Deathstroke to his team members, all of whom were somewhat reluctant to listen. However, they all did as they were told. "Waller told us the situation. None of us like it, and none of us like her, but we're in this together. So follow me lead, and we won't have any trouble wiping out the other 30, and we're home free."

"Me, take orders from you? Yeah, right." Said Sportsmaster.

"You want to go out there and fend for yourself? Be my guest." Threatened Slade, which shut him up.

"Now hold on," said Weather Wizard "There's a hell of a lot of Rogues in here, those guys are my brothers. If you think I'm just gonna stand here and let you guys kill them-"

"They're not your brothers. Not anymore. This is war, out here it's either kill or be killed, and we are your best shot at getting out of here alive. You heard Waller, we're in a pocket dimension. Nothing you do can change that, except be a team player." Interrupted Deathstroke. "Now, does anyone else have any problems?"

Silence.

"Good. Load up on weapons, and set up a perimeter."

 _Elsewhere…_

"There is literally a hole in the back of your costume on your neck… and you don't feel anything?" asked Plastique.

"I heal quickly." Answered Thawne. "Look, we already lost a team member, I don't really care who it was, but I refuse to let myself be next. I'm getting out of here no matter what, so I need to know I can rely on you people to fight with me."

Grodd was the first one to kneel before him. "I will always follow you, father."

He smirked and look around.

"Is no one else going to kneel?"

Groaning, Plastique kneeled as well, knowing he was her best hope for survival. Parasite and Man-Bat quickly followed suit, but David Cain was leaning against the wall of the hut they were in with his arms crossed.

"I don't kneel. I'll work with you, to survive, nothing more, nothing less. But you don't control me."

Thawne glared at him. "We'll see about that."

 _Elsewhere…_

"This is outrageous! I am the rightful King of Atlantis! I am not a pawn of these _airbreathers_! I demand-"

"Shut up, Orm." Said Manta, shushing him and halting the rest of his team. "There's a team in the cave. I'm picking up seven heat signatures, so they outnumber us, but we should find out who's in there before we attack."

"There's no point in waiting, move!" shouted Orm, shoving past Manta and ripping off the stone that covered the cave and throwing his trident directly into Heatwave's chest, killing him.

"Dammit Orm!" shouted Manta before jumping through the hole and blasting his heat vision all over the room, although everyone narrowly managed to avoid it. A lot of them took the battle outside the cave, but Manta remained inside with Slipknot. They were circling each other, and Slipknot was twirling an unbreakable rope with a small wrecking ball on the end. Swiftly, he swung it at Manta, who dodged it and grabbed the rope, yanking Slipknot towards him, grabbing him by the throat.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"No." he said, simply, before burning Slipknot's face off.

Manta walked out of the cave to find an army of Multiplexes surrounding his team with guns trained on them. Black Spider walked through the Multiplexes and said "You made a big mistake attacking us. Multiplex, fire!"

All the Multiplexes fired their guns, but Girder coated himself in his steel skin, taking most of the heat, but one bullet went into Metallo's Kryptonite heart, shattering it, rendering him immobile. Manta blasted another heat beam, killing most of the Multiplex clones, but the real one managed to escape it and ran off with rest of his team, but Volcana blasted fire at them, starting a forest fire, which they all barely managed to escape from.

"Someone help me! I can't move!" complained Metallo.

"How?" asked Manta.

"I need a Kryptonite heart."

Manta exchanged looks with Orm, both of them groaning.

"Where are we supposed to get Kryptonite in the middle of a pocket dimension?"

"How the hell should I know? Just do something!"

"Fine, we'll do something." Said Volcana, stepping forward and melting his head.

"What the hell was that?!" demanded Manta.

"A mercy kill! He couldn't move, he'd only weigh us down!" she defended.

"Ugh, fine. Since we drove them out, we might as well take the cave. Everyone get inside, we can set up camp for the night and work on a plan of attack."

A few hours went by, and no more teams ran into each other. Once the arena switched from day to night, a tribute went up for the fallen criminals, not really "honoring" them, just acknowledging their deaths.

"Shrapnel…

Bronze Tiger…

Trickster…

Firefly…

Ragdoll…

Heatwave…

Slipknot…

Metallo…

All dead. We were lucky to escape with no casualties. It will be best for us to remain in this cabin for the time being, and we can let the other teams wipe each other out." Instructed Bane to the rest of his team. They were all really surprised to find a nice cabin in the middle of the jungle-like environment they'd wandered into, but then again, Strange did tell them they would find things they wouldn't expect.

"I'll get to work on synthesizing a new fear toxin, should we need it." Said Scarecrow.

"And I'll begin tapping into the network used to control the arena, to give us an upper hand. There's no way we can't win." Boasted Riddler, making Bane grin.

 _Elsewhere…_

"Mick's dead." Said Cold plainly, sadness in his voice.

"It's alright, Snart. We both knew that not all of us were gonna get out alive. But you and me, hey, we gotta stick together." Said Boomerang.

"You're right. No matter what, it's us 'til the end." He said, glaring at his other team members, who were sitting around a fire, not paying any attention to them. "Just us."


	5. The Alliance

"Get down!" Deadshot half-shout, half-whispered to his team as he saw Harley Quinn close the drapes of the window. They all dropped to the ground, avoiding being seen.

"The Arkham assholes are in there. What do you fellows say we cause a little trouble?" he said.

Boomerang smirked and threw a boomerang through the window, and it lodged itself into the wood floor, causing Harley to scream and hide behind the counter, anticipating an explosion, but it never came. She glanced up and it was still there, and now so was the rest of her team, staring at her.

"Two-Face, go outside and see if they're still out there." Ordered Bane.

"Why do I have to?"

"Now." he said, and Two-Face grimaced and walked outside, looking around.

"Are you gonna take the shot?" asked Cold.

"Shut up." Said Deadshot, causing Cold to roll his eyes. When Two-Face turned around and opened the door, Deadshot pulled the trigger and his bullet went straight through Two-Face's head, right on the line separating his normal face from the burnt half, and it collided into the floor. Two-Face's body fell to the floor and Harley began screaming again.

"Move." Said Deadshot, getting up and going in the opposite direction. Everyone stared at him as he walked away.

"What the hell are you doing? We have the upper hand, they're shocked, we can fight-" said Copperhead, but he was grabbed by Boomerang and dragged away, who was running in fear. Cold saw what he saw and followed suit, but Vertigo wasn't moving.

"You are all fools! You may run like cowards, but I am-" he was interrupted by his own death. While they were all arguing about why they were leaving, Harley Quinn was grabbing a bazooka, which she fired at the mountain, killing Vertigo, and knocking the rest of them forward. They quickly got up and started running, but no one followed them.

"We need to ditch the cabin." Said Bane. "Riddler, Scarecrow, have you each completed your tasks?"

"Yes." Said Scarecrow.

"No, but I can keep working elsewhere." Said Riddler.

"Good. Harley, coat the house in gasoline, and burn it. Leave Two-Face's body as well."

"You got it!" she said, saluting him. Within a matter of minutes, the cabin was burning to the ground and Strange's team was once more on the move. They weren't even there long enough to find the weapons cache hidden in the basement, which was fireproofed.

They quickly found a cave to hide out in for the duration, returning to their plan of letting everyone else wipe each other out.

 _Elsewhere…_

"Great. We've already lost three team members! We're screwed." Complained Copperhead.

"Oh quit whining. All we have to do is lay low, and always be on alert. If anyone attacks us, we can take them out easily." Said Cold, trying to convince Copperhead.

The rest of that day was uneventful. That night, the deaths of Two-Face and Count Vertigo were acknowledged. The next morning, Eiling's team was moving back to the Cornucopia. Well, most of them were. David Cain decided to remain back at their home base and "hold down the fort", but in all truthfulness, he just didn't want to be around Reverse-Flash. While hiding in the hut, he looked out the window and saw Lord's team walking past, so he threw a stone out to get their attention, confident he could wipe them out. He loaded himself up with guns and waited for them to come in, but it took a lot longer than he would have expected. Eventually, there was a boomerang lodged into the back of his shoulder. He screamed and turned around, firing rapidly, but no one was there. Copperhead then snuck up behind him and slashed the back of his neck, exposing his venom to Cain's bloodstream. He then immediately felt the effects, turning around to face Copperhead, but too weak to do anything as he fell to the floor squirming. Deadshot walked up and asked "Should I put him out of his misery?"

"No, watching them squirm is the best part."

"It's funny. This guy's supposed to be some big time assassin, practically untouchable, and we took him down when he outgunned us as one guy. I wonder where the rest of his team is." Said Cold, watching him die.

"I think it's best not to find out. This guy's on Eiling's team, they're loaded with metahumans, so it's best for us if we left now." said Deadshot.

As soon as Cain stopped squirming, they left. The rest of Cain's team had no idea he was dead, but they had bigger problems at the moment.

"This is just great. We leave Cain alone to see if we can salvage any weapons from the cornucopia, and we find the _only_ team that still has all of its members!" complained Plastique.

"Shut up, I have an idea." Said Reverse-Flash. "Follow my lead."

In the blink of an eye he was gone, and the micro-chip that was once in his neck was now lying on the ground covered in blood. The perimeter was then dismantled and piled up into a statue to resemble Reverse-Flash, and he walked towards Waller's team with his hands up.

"Hi there!" he said, with several guns aimed at him. "My team is just up on that hill there, we came over to the cornucopia to see if we could get our hands on any left over weapons, but you guys are already here. So here's my idea, our teams should get together, and form one, big team!" Deathstroke's eye narrowed.

"Go on."

"Well think about it. The others wouldn't stand a chance. You've still got all your team, I have pretty much all of mine, if we worked together these games would be over so much quicker."

They stood there in silence. It seemed like forever before Deathstroke spoke. "Alright. You've got yourself a deal. But you all follow _my_ lead, the second you step out of line, you're dead."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Said Reverse-Flash, shaking Deathstroke's hand. Both of them were already plotting how to kill the other one.

Once everyone had gathered up at the cornucopia, Reverse-Flash went back to get David, but he brought his body back and threw it onto the ground. "It must've been Copperhead. Not that I liked David, but we can't let this go by without punishment. We need to find them."

"Couldn't agree more. You and I can take a few of our team members and head a search party, and Sportsmaster can stay here with the others to watch the base." Said Deathstroke.

He, Reverse-Flash, Grodd, Plastique, Killer Frost, and Weather Wizard went off to look for Copperhead and the rest of his team, as well as anyone else they could find. Sportsmaster wasn't happy with this "team-up", and he wasn't happy taking orders. He wanted someone to conspire with, but he couldn't trust anyone. He looked around the people he was left with.

Cheetah. _Crazy bitch._

El Diablo. _Who the hell even is this guy?_

King Shark. _If I even try to talk to him, he'll probably eat me._

Parasite. _Not even on my team. Don't trust him._

Man-Bat. _I'm pretty sure he's not capable of thinking._

He was wrong about Man-Bat, he'd been given a serum that allowed him to retain his consciousness as Kirk Langstrom, he just didn't know that.

It was only a couple minutes before they got some action. An army of Multiplexes was seen running towards them, which distracted all of them.

"Finally!" shouted Sportsmaster, shooting several clones. They all went into battle, and none of them noticed Mirror Master and the real Multiplex coming out of the reflective surface in the cornucopia and stealing weapons. Pied Piper, Black Spider, and Electrocutioner had all went into battle as well, and it got bloody. Spider and Cheetah got into battle, she got a few good scratches onto his chest, but he was able to get in close enough to slit her throat, and he then threw a blade into El Diablo's shoulder. He screamed and blasted fire at him, but he dodged it and began running for the cornucopia. Electrocutioner saw that he was doing the same and followed after him, but King Shark grabbed him by his energy backpack and swallowed him whole. Pied Piper was in the process of deafening Man-Bat, but in a fit of rage, he lunched forward and shattered Piper's knee. He screamed in agony before elbowing Man-Bat in the head, knocking him to the ground. A Multiplex clone ran over and grabbed Piper, propping him over his shoulder, shooting Man-Bat in the head. He ran into the cornucopia, where everyone else had already escaped into the mirror, but King Shark grabbed the clone, causing him to drop Piper. As he was devouring the clone, Mirror Master reached out and pulled Pied Piper through, closing off the portal, causing King Shark to punch the wall for nothing.

As soon as the adrenaline died down, King Shark, Parasite, and El Diablo looked around, seeing Cheetah and Man-Bat's dead bodies, noticing that Sportsmaster was missing.

Back at Rochev's team's base, a few Multiplex clones were just finishing tying Sportsmaster to a chair. Mirror Master punched him in the face.

"Why were there people at the cornucopia who weren't on your team?" he asked.

"Go to hell, mirror boy." He said spitting blood at him.

Mirror Master smirked and pulled out a mirror, activating the portal, slipping Sportsmaster's hand into the portal.

"What are you doing?"

His smirk disappeared with the portal, causing blood to come spilling out of Sportsmaster's arm.

"Ah, shit! Oh my god, I'll tell you everything!"

"Start talking." He said gently pushing the chair backwards, holding it above a large mirror portal. Sportsmaster's blood was dripping into it.

"Okay, okay. Ah, Reverse-Flash showed up at the cornucopia and said that our teams should team up. Deathstroke said okay, and a few of them left to go look for Copperhead and his team."

"Anything else?"

"No! I swear!"

"Thank you for your cooperation." Said Mirror Master, letting go of the chair, letting Sportsmaster fall into the portal, entering the mirror world. He was falling aimlessly, still tied to the chair, but Mirror Master could still see him. He laughed as he stomped on the mirror, shattering Sportsmaster, killing him.

"Damn. That was brutal. I love it." Said Black Spider.

"How's it coming on Piper's leg?" asked a concerned Mirror Master.

"Not good. Man-Bat practically turned his bones to dust. He's not gonna be able to walk." Said Multiplex. Nervously, he got up and walked Mirror Master and Black Spider away from Piper.

"Maybe we should consider a mercy kill." He suggested.

"No. Piper's my brother, and if we lost him we'd be down to three, and we'd be extremely outnumbered. We can still win this, and let him keep his life." Said Mirror Master, making it clear that killing him was not an option.

 _Elsewhere…_

"What the hell happened?!" shouted Deathstroke. "Explain!" he demanded.

"Okay, well we were attacked!" said a nervous El Diablo.

"By who?!" he shouted, aiming a gun under Diablo's chin.

"By an army! That Multiplex guy and his team! They killed Cheetah and Man-Bat, but King Shark ate the Electrocutioner." He explained, sweating. Deathstroke walked away from him, causing him to breathe easier.

"Where's Sportsmaster?"

"We don't know." Said Parasite. "They must've taken him."

"Hm. If we're lucky they killed him." Said Deathstroke. "Come on, we can't stay here. Everyone grab as many weapons as you can and destroy the cornucopia."

They did as they were told, and that night the deaths of David Cain, Cheetah, Electrocutioner, Man-Bat, and Sportsmaster were all acknowledged. There were only 27 villains left, and each of them was ready to end it.


	6. Riddler's Trap

"Good morning my fellow criminals. I'm sure you all know who I am, I'm pretty famous, but in case you don't, my name is Edward Nygma, others call me the Riddler. I'm here representing Hugo Strange's team, unfortunately for us, but unfortunately for all of you, I've managed to hack into the network that controls this entire arena. I'm giving you all six hours to begin trekking to the giant cave in the west wing of the arena that looks like a giant skull, real original I know. Once we're all here, we can begin duking it out and end this once and for all. However, if not everyone has arrived within the given time period, I'll kill all of you with one click of a button. Buh bye." Said the Riddler over a giant screen in the sky.

"You're confident it will work?" asked Bane.

"Oh yeah, they'll have no idea I'm bluffing, and they'll have no idea we're leading all of them into a trap."

 _Elsewhere…_

"We're not going." Said Deadshot.

"Why the hell not?! He'll kill us if we don't!" shouted Cold.

"He's bluffing! I know the Riddler, he's smart, but he's nowhere near smart enough to hack apokoliptian technology. We're staying here."

"Like hell. I'm not taking the risk, come on Boomer."

"If you want to go get yourselves killed, be my guest. I'm staying here. Copperhead, you can be an idiot and go with them if you want, or you can stay here and live. It's your choice." Said Deadshot, giving him an ultimatum. Everyone's eyes were trained on Copperhead.

"I uh, think I'll take my chances with Deadshot." He said nervously. Without another word, Cold and Boomerang left.

The only other team that fell for Riddler's threat was Hamilton's team. Girder and Volcana were both stupid enough, and Ocean Master just wanted a way to end things. Manta, however, knew Riddler was bluffing, but he saw this as an opportunity to finish things as well. They were busy climbing up the hill that Deadshot and Copperhead resided on top of, which none of them knew.

"Sun's getting' low, I'm gonna grab us some more firewood." Said Copperhead, getting up. Deadshot didn't acknowledge him. Black Manta was way ahead of his team, and he reached the top of the hill first, and the second he pulled himself up he heard a gun cocked and saw Deadshot on his feet.

"David."

"Floyd."

"You going to meet the Riddler?"

"Unfortunately. My team is filled with idiots."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Where's your team?"

"I've got the same problem. I just wasn't stupid enough to go with them."

"Wish I could say the same."

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"Slow climbers."

They stood in silence.

"Look, Floyd, you're my friend. I don't want to kill my friends, so if you run now, I can promise you that I'll lead my team in the other direction. But if you stay here for any more than a minute, then I can't make any promises."

He hesitated.

"I wish you the best of luck, David. If there's anyone besides me I want to survive this thing, it's you." He didn't wait for Manta to say anything before running off to find Copperhead. Within the next couple seconds, the rest of Manta's team got to the top.

"Took you long enough. Come on, let's go to the left. It looks like it'll be quicker." Said Manta.

"Whatever gets me out of here sooner." Said Orm, shuffling past him.

"Deadshot, what the-" asked Copperhead, but he was interrupted by Deadshot running into him and knocking the firewood to the ground.

"Manta and his team are in the woods. Run, if we go fast we might be able to find Cold and Boomer, we'd have the same amount of people, go!" he said quickly, prompting Copperhead to turn and run.

After about a half hour of endless running, Deadshot spotted Cold and Boomer in a clearing. He took his chances and shouted at them. "Cold!" He heard his name and looked up, spotting them.

"Well, well, look who came running after us." He said, patting Boomer's arm to get his attention. Within the next minute they were all together.

"We almost ran into Hamilton's team. I still think Riddler's bluffing, but strength in numbers. If anything, we can use this as an opportunity to take as many of them out as we can." He explained.

"Alright then. Let's keep moving." Said Cold, but Deadshot walked in front of him.

"I'm still in charge." Said Deadshot, causing Cold to roll his eyes.

Hamilton's team reached the cave first, and Manta hesitated behind as the rest of his team walked ahead. No one was anywhere to be seen. Girder eventually tripped a wire that released bags of fear gas, instantly surrounding the three of them, but Manta screamed and ran to one side of the cave's exterior to avoid it.

Orm saw the world on fire, and his brother was standing over him with a crown, and his trident about to stab him. He was laughing, which Orm couldn't stand.

Girder saw himself unable to turn his skin into steel, and he was being cornered by two cops with guns, and more cops just started showing up, and eventually they all started firing.

Volcana saw an overly-demonized version of Superman, relentlessly beating her.

In reality, all three of them were rolling on the ground, squirming. Bane grabbed an AK-47 and walked out to face them all. He chuckled as none of them even noticed him and he open fired, killing all three of them.

The rest of Strange's team walked out, and Harley couldn't stop herself from laughing. But things changed when Manta jumped out and blasted his heat vision aimlessly. Ivy tackled Harley behind Bane, who quickly grabbed Scarecrow, who attempted to run away, and held him in front of the heat beam, which killed him. When the beam stopped, Croc began stampeding towards Manta, who blasted him. It bounced off of his thick hide, and Croc broke Manta's helmet with one of his claws, but he backed up and kicked Croc as hard as he could in the throat, then got down and kicked his legs, causing him to fall. As everyone else was distracted, he quickly jumped and slid down the mountain as they chased after him.

Eventually, he ran into Deadshot and his team, but he didn't even waste time threatening them, he just shouted "My whole team is dead, and they're after me, run!" and then he ran past them. Deadshot was the first one to turn and follow Manta. Cold was second, then Boomerang. Copperhead was about to, but Croc burst through the trees and swatted him to the side, slashing his chest as he collided with a tree, which instantly killed him. Croc was blinded by rage, and his team was very close behind him. It seemed as if the chase went on forever. When they reached the point where they could begin climbing again, Manta instead chose to veer to the right, and was followed by Lord's team. Croc, however, was not as swift, and he collided with the mountain. Bane barely managed to stop himself in time, and Harley ran into Bane. Ivy reached out her arms to stop herself, but Riddler collided with her, causing her to fall on top of Harley.

"Get off of me, Nygma!" shouted Ivy, shoving him off.

Bane walked forward and helped Croc up, who sniffed the air.

"I've still got their scent." He said.

"Good. Because we follow them, this game ends as soon as possible. We've already lost Two-Face and Scarecrow, we cannot afford any more casualties." Said Bane.

"Now hold on there, 'Bane'," said Ivy, with a hint of disdain in her voice. "Have you noticed how both of them are dead because of you?"

"How dare you?!"

"No, really, you're the one that made Two-Face go outside the cabin to check for attackers, when he had a crocodile who could survive a bullet to the head. And then, you were the one that grabbed Scarecrow and used him as a human shield!" she shouted, advancing towards him slowly.

"Red, calm down. Bane's the best bet we got at getting' outta here!" pleaded Harley. Ivy looked over at her and saw the fear in her eyes. She sighed.

"Fine. Lead the way." She said, motioning towards the woods. Bane grunted and looked at Croc, who nodded, and began following the scent.

 _Elsewhere…_

"I don't know Spider, I mean, what if Riddler was telling the truth? What if he really can kill us if he wants?" said a frightened Multiplex. He and Black Spider had went out to the beach next to their home base to get some fresh air and check the perimeter.

"I'm telling you Danton, there's no way Riddler could hack apokoliptian technology. We're safer here than anywhere else." Urged Spider. He would soon come to regret those words, as not a minute later King Shark began walking out of the water.

"Shit. Run." Said Spider, but when they turned around they were met with the entirety of the Waller/Eiling team, except for Reverse-Flash. They all began advancing towards them, but Multiplex grabbed his gun and sprouted an army.

"You people are gonna pay for what you did my team. Oh, and we're taking our weapons back." said Deathstroke, unsheathing his sword. Then, all hell broke loose. King Shark lunged at Spider, but he jumped up and kicked out one of his teeth. He then dodged an ice blast from Killer Frost and turned around to shoot her in the shoulder. She screamed and fell to her knees, blasting another ice beam, which went way off course and hit King Shark in the chest. Weather Wizard then began creating a tornado, which a lot of the Multiplex clones got sucked up into, but Spider then fired at him, which distracted him, but Deathstroke lunged in front of him and sliced the bullet in half. He launched himself at Black Spider, who dodged the sword, and shot it out of Deathstroke's hands. Deathstroke then hit the gun out of Spider's hand and they engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Everyone else was busy with the Multiplex army, that just kept growing. None of them could tell which one was the real Multiplex.

"God, which one is he?!" shouted Killer Frost, who was clutching her bullet wound and freezing Multiplexes at the same time. Plastique then ran up to the frozen wall of Multiplexes and blew it up. Sadly, they were all just clones. Killer Frost tried to stand up again, but in the blink of an eye, Black Spider kicked Deathstroke's knee backwards, grabbed a gun out of his holster and shot Killer Frost straight through the forehead, and was about to shoot Plastique, but his ankle was grabbed by King Shark, who lifted him up and slammed him back into the ground. He then lifted him up again, but before he could do anything, Grodd ran over and grabbed both of his arms, ripping his torso off of his legs, causing his blood and insides to go all over the ground. Plastique immediately vomited, and El Diablo almost did the same thing. They were all too distracted by that to notice the real Multiplex escaping back to their base, although he left behind a few clones to keep fighting. Although, they were all quickly killed, and the Waller/Eiling team was left with no one else to fight. Deathstroke snapped his knee back into place and ordered them all to keep looking for the base. By this time, six hours had passed, and everyone pretty much realized that the Riddler was bluffing.

"You're gonna be alright, Hartley. I'm tellin' you, I'll get us out of this." said Mirror Master.

"Spider's dead!" shouted Multiplex as he ran into the base and slipped. He caught himself and shouted it once more.

"What?!" demanded Mirror Master.

"Waller and Eiling's teams, they formed an alliance and they attacked us! He killed Frost, but then they ripped him in half! I barely got away, but they're bound to still be looking for us! We've got to get out of here, now."

Mirror Master got up and quickly walked over to a mirror on the wall. He tapped it and it rippled, turning into a portal.

"Grab Piper and get it." He ordered.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Multiplex.

"I'll be right behind you. Just go!" he said. Multiplex did as he was told and went into the mirror. Mirror Master ran over to the exit and looked around the corner, noticing that they were very close. He grabbed as many weapons from the cornucopia as he could and threw them all into the portal before grabbing every single one of the explosives and activated them, lining them on the cave's entrance. He then ran into the portal, which shattered immediately after he jumped in. A few seconds later, Grodd rolled the boulder over, which set off all of the explosives. Grodd was killed instantly, but Parasite jumped in front of everyone else and absorbed the energy from the explosion, although he fell to his knees and was breathing heavily for a few minutes as he got it all under control. They went into the base, which had been completely ruined by the inner explosion, and were unable to salvage anything.

 _Elsewhere…_

"Damn!" shouted Eiling. "My team's down to only three members!"

"Oh quit complaining! I only have one left!" shouted Hamilton.

"It matters not how many you all have, as my team is clearly going to win." Boasted Strange.

"Yeah right." Said Rochev. "The only two people on your team who actually like each other are Harley and Ivy, and Bane's already willingly sacrificed two of his teammates. You may have the advantage in numbers, but you're still going down. Mirror Master's proving to be unbeatable, and the Multiplex army hasn't failed once."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the fastest man alive being on my team!" mocked Eiling.

 _Wow… this game has turned them all into whiny little babies. Besides, we all know my team's gonna win._ Thought Lord to himself.

There were only 19 contestants left in the arena, and for the rest of that day, which wasn't very long, there were no more confrontations. At midnight, as usual, the deaths of Volcana, Girder, Ocean Master, Scarecrow, Copperhead, Killer Frost, Black Spider, and Gorilla Grodd were all acknowledged.


	7. The Broken Band of Brothers

Mirror Master, Multiplex, and Pied Piper emerged from a left over shard of the cornucopia. Multiplex attempted to let Piper walk for himself, but he immediately fell over and screamed, but his mouth was quickly covered by Mirror Master, not wanting to attract attention.

"Evan… just kill me. It hurts so bad… I'm just weighing you down. I want you to get out of here." He pleaded.

"I am _not_ leaving you, Hartley. We're going to end this. Danton, are there any weapons left in here?"

"Just a couple of guns, three grenades, and a bow and arrows." He responded.

"Alright, give Hartley some of the guns to protect himself so we can go out and attack, keep the grenades for yourself to duplicate them, and leave the bow and arrows just in case."

"Got it."

"Wait, you guys are leaving me here?" asked Hartley as Multiplex handed him a gun.

"I promise you, you are going to be just fine. Just strike fast, and strike hard."

As Mirror Master and Multiplex were leaving, Multiplex asked "We're not gonna see him alive again are we?"

Mirror Master waited before responding. "No. He's dead. We're not coming back here."

Multiplex solemnly nodded his head.

 _Elsewhere…_

"I guess I should say thanks for not killing me yet." Said Black Manta, sitting on a log in front of a fire with his broken helmet discarded.

"I'm not gonna kill you, David. And neither are they." Said Deadshot, glaring at Cold and Boomerang.

"Yeah, besides, Croc killed Copperhead. We need as much manpower as we can get." Said Boomerang.

"Thanks." Said a cold, emotionless Manta.

Back at the Cornucopia, tears were running down Hartley's face. He knew he was dead. He knew it the second Man-Bat shattered his knee. But the second anyone found him, he was open firing. He was going to take as many people with him as he could. He didn't have to wait long as the Eiling/Waller team found him on a reconnaissance mission at the Cornucopia. He didn't have to see who was there to start shooting. A bullet went straight into Plastique's heart, and another two went in El Diablo's chest, killing both of them, but Deathstroke then shot Piper between the eyes.

"Fuck. We just lost two people." Complained Deathstroke.

"We're about to lose a lot more if we don't move." Said Parasite, pointing at Plastique's body, which was glowing.

Instantly, Reverse-Flash was gone. Deathstroke turned and ran, grabbing Mardon's shoulder and pulling him back so that he would get a move on. King Shark also turned to go after them, but Parasite found himself distracted. The energy radiating from Plastique's body was too tempting. He fell to his knees and began absorbing it, but that didn't stop the explosion. It didn't kill anyone else, but it knocked King Shark into Deathstroke and Mardon, rendezvousing with Reverse-Flash. He was standing above them with his arms crossed.

"What are you staring at?" asked Deathstroke.

"Parasite was the last living member of my team. I'm afraid I'm going to have to terminate our partnership. It's been a pleasure." He responded, grabbing Deathstroke's sword and lifting it up, but Shark quickly knocked it out of his hand and grabbed his arm, lifting him off the ground, baring his teeth and growling.

"Alright, fine. I'll let you live this time. But if we run into each other again, I won't be so generous." He then punched in one of Shark's teeth and disappeared.

Deathstroke took a step forward before screaming at the top of his lungs. He turned to his only two surviving teammates. "We need to steer clear from him as much as possible, but everyone else is fair game. So we need to get to work. Now."

 _Elsewhere…_

"Alright, just admit it, Croc. You lost them." Complained Riddler.

"I didn't lose them! They're close!" Croc responded angrily. Riddler, Croc, and Bane continued to argue, but their irrelevant noises were being drowned out by Harley and Ivy, who were walking a good ten feet behind them, holding each other's hands.

"I don't want to die, Pammy." Said a scared Harley.

"I won't let that happen to you, Harl. Anyone who wants to hurt you is going to have to go through me first." Responded Ivy, trying to sound brave. But in all truthfulness, she was just as terrified.

After a couple minutes, Croc stopped dead in his tracks. He motioned towards an opening in the trees, and they saw Manta, Deadshot, Cold, and Boomerang sitting around a fire.

"Oh, let me do this one!" said an eager Harley, running ahead of everyone, jumping out of the trees, throwing her giant hammer with all her strength. It collided with Manta's head, knocking it almost clean off his body, wiping out Hamilton's team completely. Boomerang screamed and fell backwards in horror, but Deadshot's instincts kicked in as he fired a bullet at Harley. However Ivy quickly pushed her out of the way and the bullet grazed her arm, causing her to yell in pain. Bane ran forward and Deadshot slid in between his legs and fired another bullet, this time at the Riddler. It went straight through his Adam's apple, causing him to fall to his knees, grabbing his throat trying to stop the blood, but it was pointless. He was dead.

Cold fired at Strange's team, but Croc took most of the blast, as his shoulder froze over. His scream in agony distracted his team enough for Deadshot to join Cold and Boomerang in running away. However, before disappearing from sight, he fired one last bullet at Bane, and it hit one of his tubes injecting venom into his bloodstream. Strange's team decided not to follow, as they needed to patch themselves up.

That night, the deaths of Plastique, El Diablo, Pied Piper, Parasite, Black Manta, and Riddler were all acknowledged. Only 13 remained, and Strange's team barely held the lead.

Unbeknownst to the contestants, the arena had begun to reshape itself in order to bring them all together. Waller's team had taken refuge on a boat that was tied to a dock on a pool of blood. The boat wouldn't have been at all suspicious if Mirror Master and Multiplex hadn't seen Weather Wizard closing the door at the last second. As they began walking towards it, they had no idea that Deadshot and his team were watching them.


	8. The Final Fatalities

Multiplex kicked the door of the boat open and saw no one. He sent in two clones to search, but they both dropped dead as soon as Deathstroke fired a bullet into the real Multiplex's forehead. He then came running at Mirror Master, and tackled him off of the boat, onto the dock, almost breaking the wood. Deathstroke punched Mirror Master in the face multiple times, and Weather Wizard ran out onto the hull, watching it and becoming conflicted. Deathstroke was on his team, but Mirror Master was his brother…

"Stop!"

Deathstroke looked over to find Mardon with a small lighting cloud forming in his hand.

"Mardon, think very carefully about you-" he was cut off by a lightning bolt blasting him into the blood ocean.

"Mardon, you brilliant bastard." Said Mirror Master.

"I could never turn on my brother." He said, jumping onto the dock, hugging Mirror Master.

However, their reunion was cut short by King Shark breaking the dock and lunging at them, with Deathstroke on his back. Both of them narrowly avoided Shark's mouth and began running. However, they were cut off at the end of the dock by Deadshot, who was not backed up by his teammates.

"Get out of the way." Said Mardon.

"No."

He then began forming a large storm cloud above them, but Deadshot shot him in the heart, then again twice. He clutched his heart and stumbled, falling into the blood ocean, with Mirror Master shouting for him.

"You!" shouted Mirror Master, turning to face Deadshot. He barely got up before King Shark swatted him into the boat, hearing only a loud crack on impact. Shark charged for Deadshot, but he dove out of the way and began running down the street. Shark wasn't able to stop until he was halfway through an alleyway. Everyone was astonished with the fact that the arena had completely remodeled itself into a small town with a blood ocean by its side. Shark was about to turn around, but he saw Harley Quinn peaking around the corner, motioning him closer with her finger.

"Shark, don't." urged Deathstroke, but he didn't listen and began stampeding. However, Deathstroke jumped off and ran the other direction, deciding to go after Deadshot.

As soon as Shark turned the corner he was met with two trees swinging down and crushing his head.

Harley Quinn laughed.

"I gotta hand it to you, Bane. That trap was pretty damn amazing!" said Harley as she was joined by her team. Bane smirked.

"We still have people to kill." The four of them walked into the main street, seeing Mirror Master getting up on the boat. They also saw Deathstroke in the distance on the street. "Go." Said Bane. Ivy, Harley, and Croc chased after Deathstroke, and Bane went to the boat. Just as Mirror Master was about to escape through a portal, Bane grabbed his ankle and slammed him into a wall, then grabbed his throat, somewhat crushing it.

"Why run? You still have two brothers in the game, no? Why not fight alongside them?" taunted Bane. Mirror Master's throat was too damaged to respond. "Right." Said Bane, crushing it to a pulp, dropping his corpse and running to rejoin his team.

However, Strange's team was quickly cut off by a large pile of debris being stacked up in front of them, leaving just enough room for them to peak over. Reverse-Flash had shown up, and he had knocked Deathstroke to the ground. Reverse-Flash kneeled down and began taunting him.

"You thought you were so tough, giving the orders, acting like you were more powerful than _me_. Now I'm going to kill you. Don't worry, it'll be quick, I promise."

"Is that what you say to the women too?" taunted Deathstroke right back. This angered Reverse-Flash and he got up, vibrating his hand and lunging at Deathstroke, but he was interrupted by Bane smashing through the pile of debris. In the next second, a bullet went through Reverse-Flash's head and his body fell to the ground, limp.

"First rule of warfare: Never stand still." Said Deathstroke as he struggled to stand up, aiming his gun at Bane. "Go ahead, make a move." Deathstroke arm was trembling.

Bane calmly began stepping forward, and Deathstroke didn't fire. Bane grabbed the gun and crushed it along with Deathstroke's fist. He then ripped off his arm, causing him to let out a blood curdling scream. Bane threw his arm to the ground and proceeded to reach his hand into Deathstroke's chest, grabbing whatever he could find and ripped it out.

The only teams left were Strange's and Lord's, who were outnumbered by one. Deadshot had rendezvoused with Cold and Boomerang, who didn't want to fight the other Rogues.

"I handled them, no thanks to you too, but I'm pretty sure Deathstroke is headed this way." He said, clearly annoyed. Cold and Boomer exchanged a look and nodded. Without saying anything else, Boomer threw a boomerang into Deadshot's shoulder, causing him to scream.

"Boomer, what the fuck?!" he screamed as he fell into a wall, clutching his shoulder.

"We talked it over. Boomer and I are getting out of here together, and you killed some of our brothers, even tried to get us to. We can't tolerate that. We have to avenge them." Said Cold, aiming his gun at Lawton.

"Burn in hell."

Cold smirked as he froze Deadshot to death. He turned to the only other surviving Rogue and said "Shall we go finish this?" The two of them stepped out of the alley to find Bane, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy running at them. Cold blasted at them, but a wall of plants came bursting from the ground, taking the hit. Bane then came crashing through, dodging the freeze blast and catching the boomerang, crushing it, ignoring the minor explosion in his hand. He reached the two of them and back handed Captain Boomerang into a wall, killing him. Snart stared at his friend's body before turning to face Bane, towering over him. Ivy, Croc, and Harley began circling around him.

"Dear God have mercy on my soul." Said Cold.

"God has left the building." Said Bane before clapping both hands onto Cold's head, crushing it. His body fell. Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Is that it?" asked Poison Ivy.

" _Congratulations. You've won. The four of you are the only survivors of the Suicide Games. Once you return to Earth you will be given proper medical care and your criminal records will be wiped clean."_ Said Amanda Waller's voice over an intercom.

"Okay, but how do we get home?" asked Harley. A second after she finished, a boom tube opened behind Bane. He didn't question what it was, but he went through it, followed by his team.

Three days later Bane was completely off the grid. Killer Croc was living in his usual sewer home, and had already visited the Iceberg Lounge and told Penguin all about his crazy adventure. Ivy and Harley were back to their usual routine of laying low and trash talking the Joker. Things were back to normal in the world… minus the 38 dead supervillains. It didn't take the Justice League long to catch on to what happened, and they were _not_ happy.


End file.
